How We Spend Our Seasons
by SpamanoLover69
Summary: Basic Spamano fluff, sorry if it sucks, its the first fanfiction I have ever even attempted. Rated T for safety, language, and possibly later chapters.
1. Fall

Pre-Chapter Notes:

- Told in Lovino's Point Of View

-Uses human names. In case you don't know, Antonio = Spain, Lovino = Romano

-Mindless Fluff

/Chapter One/

"It was a dark and stormy night" Antonio began with the same stupid smile as always.

"It destroys the scariness of the story is your grinning like a moron, and that beginning is way over-used." I said, scowling at just how idiotic all of this was. Stupid Antonio dragged me the along on his stupid camping trip on stupid Halloween, and to make matters worse he got us lost in the middle of the woods.

"Well should i try telling another one?" The Spaniard asked, clearly having high hopes of entertaining me.

"No, I'm going to sleep." I muttered as I crawled into the tent we had pitched earlier. I was exhausted by the countless attempts at scary stories. I shivered as i crawled into my sleeping bag. God, it was cold...No, it was damn freezing! After about fifteen minutes of trying to get warm I heard Antonio come into the tent and then into his sleeping bag.

"What took you so long asshole?" I said somewhat drowsily, finally beginning to fall asleep despite the cold.

"I'm sorry Lovi, I was putting out the fire. Did I worry you?" He said as his normal clueless smile twisted into a smirk.

"No, of course not!" I was awake immediately, loosing all progress i had made against the extremely cold night, my face warming up. Even with this new warmth it was still cold enough to be shivering. After a while of silence, my blush went away and i was cold all over. My shivering turned to shaking and Anotino must have noticed because he got out of his sleeping bag and into mine. I flushed as he wrapped his warm arms around my waist. I didn't curse or shake him off... Not because i liked it, dammit, don't jump to conclusions! The warmth of the shared body heat gently brought us into a deep sleep. I guess Halloween wasn't all bad after all.

I woke up the next day and he wasn't there. His sleeping bag was gone as well. I rolled up my sleeping bag and aquinted as I stepped out of the tent and into the sunlight. It was really bright, I guess it was in the afternoon.

"Good morning Lovi~!" Anotino shouted cheerfully as he packed everything back into his car. I helped with hte tent because thats just how nice I am. Once we were done packing we got in the car, Anotino driving of course. apparently I'm "not to be trusted behind the wheel of a car." He drove in a random direction, insisting that if we went in one direction long enough we would find the highway eventually. After a while I fell asleep. I woke up drowsily and sure enough we were on the highway, heading to his house.

"Hey, who said i was going to your house?" I had ment to sound angry, but it came out sounding genuinely confused.

"Why, is there a problem with it?" He said with a sly grin

"...no..." I said so quietly I'm surprized he heard it. He grinned his stupid smile so large that it looked like it would consume his face. I decided to go back to sleep, it would be a while before we got to his house. When I woke up I was in Antonio's bed, he must have carried me there while i was sleeping. I opened my eyes and saw that his face was literally INCHES away from mine. I just about screamed, but before I could he pressed his lips against mine and then pulled away gently.

"You b-bastard! What in the hell did you do that for?!" I said, still lacking the anger ment to be there. My face was about as red as possible.

"Because te amo Lovi. If you really didn't like it I won't do it again though..." he said with a bit of sadness in his voice, his gentle smile obviously faked. His emerald eyes sparkled, as if they were wet with long held back tears. I couldn't take that sad look that replaced his familure cheerful one. I decided the if i didn't act quickly he might leave. I kissed him, and we both held it there for a while. When we finally pulled back he had his foolish grin again. My face was still the same deep red, if not redder. Neither of us spoke for a while. I layed back down and turned on my side to go to sleep, even thought i wasn't very tired since i had practically slept all day. Antonio layed beside me and wrapped his arms around me. Once again we both fell asleep to the sound of each others heartbeat, enveloped in the warmth of our combined body heat.


	2. Summer the following year

Pre-Chapter Notes:

-Antonio's Point Of View

-Mindless Fuff

-Once again uses human names and Antoni's nicknames, Antonio = Spain, Lovina/Lovi = Fem! , Francis = France, Gilbert/Gil = Prussia

/Chapter Two/

**The Following Summer**

She was lying next to me on a blanket right next to our tomato garden. We had just finished our small picnic lunch. Mi Lovi was just so cute in moments like this, when she was calm and not mad at me. When she was mad at me she was cute too, but saying so just made her more angery. Everything was quiet, not a single noise in the air. Lovi must have fallen asleep, I was gently running my fingers through her hair (Avoiding the lone curl of course, if I got anywhere near it she would snap awake and yell at me D: ) but she didn't seem to mind. In this moment everything was peaceful. A moment like this was rare. Just as I was lost in how peaceful this moment was, it happened. Lovi smiled! She actaully smiled! It wasa small smile, but it was so cute! It took all that I had not too point it out of aything like that, if I did it would go away, and that would be missing a great oppertunity. Before I had the chance to grab the camera it was gone, left just as fast as it came. Aw :/ oh well. It was still a smile~! Lovi sat up and scowled.

"Awww Lovi~! You smiled!" I said, knowing she would get mad but not minding.

"Shut up, bastardo." She said as she stood up and began to walk away. I stood up as well and grabed her hand. She tried to shake my hand away but I tighened my grip. Eventually she gave up and returned the gesture. Her hands were so soft... We walked back to my house, hand in hand, saying nothing. As we walked up the marble steps I kissed her forehead, earning a surprized look and tomato-red blush as usual. Haha, she always looked so cute when she was like this.

"You look like a tomato, Lovi~!" I said happily.

"What did I say earlier about shutting up, bastard?!" She said quickly, shakeing my hand from hers. I floped down on the couch and she walked over to the kitchen and got a glass of wine. I was a bit tired, so I layed down and took a nap on the couch. When i woke up I saw that Lovi have gone through almost the entire bottle of wine. I called Fransis and Gil, told them the situation, and asked what i should do.

"Fuck her." Francis said simply and then hung up. I don't think shes drunk enough for that...

"If I were you, I would screw her." Gil said, also very simply before hanging up. I guess I'll just have to handle the situation on my own. Suddenly she stumbeled over to me, inturepting my thoughts. Before i knew what was going on she kissed me.

"L-Lovi...? Are you really that drunk?" I said, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm NOT drunk! I'm TIPSY!" She shouted, I could smell the wine on her breath even though she was about a foot or two away from my face. Suddenly reailazation spread across her face for a second, and her face went about as red as possible. She bolted up the carpeted stairs to my room. I can't belive she ran THAT fast. She usually isn't one for running... I knew that i needed to comfort her and walked my way up the stairs. When i got to my room i checked just about everywhere and couldn't find her. I found her in my closet, hugging her legs tight to her chest.

"LEAVE ME ALONE BASTARD" She shouted, still red-faced.

"Its OK Lovi, I just want to talk-"

"I DON'T NEED TO TALK"

I walked over to her and she tensed up. I sat in front of her and put my hand on her shoulder. Surprizeingly she didn't shrug it off.

"Listen Lovi, what you did was ok..."

"No it wasn't" She said, slurring the end a bit.

"I really don't mind"

"..."

"See its ok, everything is ok..."

She yawned and closed her eyes for a second, falling alseep. I laughed slightly and picked her up bridal style. I layed her down on my bed where she seemed to quickly fall asleep.

"Haha, Lovi you really need to watch how much you drink, being drunk seem to just lead to disaster"

"I'm not drunk... I'm TIPSY." She said again. I laughed and layed down beside her. I ran my fingers throguh her hair just as I was earlier, and we both fell asleep.


End file.
